


Freedom and Choice

by castielswinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielswinchesters/pseuds/castielswinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one where everyone was an activist and happily in love and they wore flower crowns a lot.<br/>For more, see http://freedomandchoiceau.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom and Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamingStarkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarkly/gifts).



Dean still wasn’t quite sure what the fuck he was doing at this rally. He didn’t really dig the whole feminism thing. Sure, lady power and fuck the patriarchy and all that, but he was a bit nonplussed by all the shouting and banner waving going on. Sam had begged him to come; something about research for a client. Dean could kick himself for caving to that puppy-eyed look Sam had perfected by the age of two.  _Still_ , he mused,  _could be worse things to do than spending an afternoon surrounded by passionate, beautiful women_. Though in all honesty, he doubted the practicality of getting laid in a situation like this and, for once, thought it best not to try.

Truth be told, at the moment sex was pretty much the furthest thing from Dean’s mind. The introvert in him was hissing like an angry cat as throngs of people swarmed around him, shouting and laughing, their ebullience threatening to pull him under. He shouldered his way through the crowd, calling out angrily for Sam. Damn him for dragging him out here when he knew  _exactly_ what crowds did to Dean. They were his own special brand of hell.

“Sammy!” Dean called, something more than anger contributing to the edge in his voice. He could feel his pulse quickening, and his breath was coming in short huffs. He was seconds away from a full-blown panic attack when he suddenly felt a hand grab him by the shoulder and haul him out of the undulating masses. He stumbled a bit as he was pulled a ways up a grassy knoll which rose a bit above the crowd. He was just catching his breath when his eyes automatically ran over his rescuer.

And sex was right back on his mind—because this dude was hot. His eyes raked over six feet of a man who was surprisingly wiry, considering the strength of his grip, with the most blatant case of sex hair he’d ever seen and eyes that were… _really_ fuckin’ blue. The owner of the blue eyes was staring at him just as appraisingly, brow furrowed and his head tilted slightly to the side as he surveyed Dean.

“Who’re you?” Dean huffed, straightening his jacket.

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition,” replied the stranger with an easy smile and hot  _damn_ , that voice. It was rich and deep and huskier than a chainsmoker’s, and Dean’s mind wallowed in the gutter for a full minute, wondering what that voice would sound like when it was wrecked… _focus, Winchester_.

He extended a hand for Dean to shake, lopsided grin still stretched across his face. 

“Huh. Yeah. Thanks for that,” Dean said, huffing in amusement before taking the other man’s hand in his own. His eyes flickered up unbidden to meet the stranger’s as their skin met, electricity seeming to crackle between the space where their hands were joined. The stranger only smiled at him serenely, and Dean smirked automatically in reply.

“I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.”

"Hello, Dean."


End file.
